


Every Song Must End

by 800wordsofheaven



Series: End and Joy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/800wordsofheaven/pseuds/800wordsofheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <p><i>And his song had ended.</i>

</p>
  <p>Companion to <i>It Is the Colour of Joy</i>

</p>
  <p>Written for The VividImagination's <i>Doctor Who Quote</i> Challenge @HPFF | Banner by Carousel. @tda</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Every Song Must End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! This is based on the Doctor Who quote "every song must end" as said by the ever cool Ood Sigma (The Ood are like my favourite DW aliens of all time). On a personal level, I decided to challenge myself - I used no apostrophes in this piece. I know it’s a pretty weird challenge to set oneself, but I was feeling creative. I also wanted to write a piece in just 501 words and something with no dialogue. Hope you enjoy! Adios, amigos! :D

_Every song must end._

 

~*~

 

There was a time in his life when he did not believe that.

How could he?

He was the chosen one; the one chosen by the Dark Lord; the one to kill His greatest foe.

He was going to end the song of Dumbledore.

It did not mean that his song, too, would one day end.

And if it did, never this soon.

Never this fast.

_Never this way._

 

~*~

 

He still dreamt of that night atop the Astronomy Tower.

The night that had changed everything.

The night where his true allegiances were finally revealed to the world.

The night when everything went wrong.

_How did it go so wrong?_

 

~*~

 

He did not wish to think about what he had done in the year after that night.

The atrocities that he had seen.

He had seen his father slip into the deep, dark chasm of his battered soul.

He had seen his aunt joyously succumb to the madness within.

He had seen his mother fade into the greyness, becoming lost in her anguish and fear.

He had seen his teacher become a monster to rival the hatred of men.

He had seen.

He had watched.

He had beared witness.

_He had committed._

 

~*~

 

Somehow, they had escaped.

The Dark Lord had fallen.

And they had escaped.

They had escaped to find a better life.

A life free of duty.

A life free of fear.

A life free of condemnation.

A life; _this life._

_It was yet to come._

 

~*~

 

He sat alone in the dingy little coffee shop.

Only his thoughts kept him company.

He stared out the grimy window.

His eyes tracked a bright blur as his thoughts wandered.

He watched as the blur pushed the old, wooden door of the shop.

He heard the bell jangle.

His gaze met hers.

And that was when he knew.

_His song had ended._

 

~*~

 

She was perfect.

He had never talked to her, but he knew.

He watched her almost every day, entering the dusty, old coffee shop at almost the same time, and ordering a double espresso with two sugars to go.

She liked her coffee bitter, always choosing the strongest blend.

He was bitter.

But she liked her coffee sweet, if the two sugars were any indication.

_He hated sweet._

 

~*~

 

After three months of watching her from afar for just five minutes every day, he began to wonder if he should perhaps approach her.

Talk to her.

Hold her hand.

Kiss her.

Let her heal his soul.

He knew she could do it; she of the long dark hair, and love of bitter and sweet.

But he knew.

_His song had ended._

 

~*~

 

In the end, she approached him.

She talked to him.

She held his hand.

She kissed him.

_She healed his soul._

 

~*~

 

And that was when he knew.

Every song must end.

And the song of Draco had ended.

_But the song of Draco and Astoria had only just begun._


End file.
